the_singerstars_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Sparkle
Caitlin Brennan ('Known as "'Caitlin Sparkle") is to going to be the main protagonist of Disney's animated feature film, The Singerstars Girls: The Movie. Caitlin Sparkle will be included to a official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Caitlin learns she is a lost Disney princess who discovers her a magical pink portal. Background Caitlin Sparkle is a young adult who lives with her friends who now her younger sisters, Caitlin Sparkle attends the Disney High School along with her sisters, where to how to learn to be a true future queen. She is the longest bested friend to Sophie, and they both seem like to each other as sisters. Whenever Caitlin Sparkle sees (or with) Bobby around, she may have a deepest crush on him in secret, but afraid to admit. Biography Caitlin Sparkle is a sensitive, and mature young lady and she's very caring for others. Caitlin Sparkle is really sweet, and very friendly on her good side. But in her evil side, it shows she might have no love at all, and has cold hearted. Whenever her heart tells herself she has love in her good heart, she finds it very hard to believe and understand. Bobby tells the evil side of Caitlin Sparkle she has no rights to be very angry how she really felt about what happend to her in the alternate world. Later, she finally realises Bobby is the key to break the dark spell that's upon her, and her evil side faded away. Bobby helps her to understand how really he care for her. He admits he couldn't save all citizens from danger himself, and he wants Caitlin by his side. Caitlin Sparkle felt very terrible for what she has done and wanted to make everything right, and stop all this darkness affecting herself. Caitlin Sparkle may be a good character, she just have to find a way which heart she should follow to understand. Caitlin Sparkle has always have love, friendship, to help her defeat her darkness, and her worst enemy who courses her heart to have evilness. Personality Caitlin Sparkle is generally known for being sweet, gentle, graceful, and well mannered. In her good side, she always have a lot of common of how to be a true princess, and future queen. Caitlin Sparkle's feelings for Bobby is so deep, and open. She is very over-protective for her friend (later boyfriend), whenever he needed Caitlin Sparkle by his side, he's also over-protective towards her. Her evil side is far different to her soft side, and she's reminding of both Smurfette, and Mal from Disney Descendants. Even though Caitlin Sparkle has found it hard to feel to understand of what's her heart telling herself to be like one of the villains. She still has a true heart telling herself to be more like a sweetest, and kind person who cares for her family, and home. Physical Appearance Caitlin Sparkle has dark brown hair with fringe on sides, with bow clips tied in. She has beautiful sparkling aqua eyes, and wears pink lips to match up for her beauty. Caitlin Sparkle wears pink dress with pink sleeve attached, and wore pink heel shoes to make her taller cause of her size of height. In her live action, her dress returns briefly. She is mainly wears a long dress with pink roses, and hearts, and has pink high sandals. Caitlin Sparkle also wears other clothes sometimes during the time. Role in the series Caitlin Sparkle portrayed as the damsel in distress, and has been kidnapped few times by Disney Villains, and sometimes by Queen Rubiana numerous times, and always being rescued mostly by Bobby, and her Sisters, and sometimes by Eleanor. Relationships Bobby - Caitlin Sparkle is Bobby's love interest, and they both share a lot of common. Both have two sides meaning as (Good, and Bad). They both seems to care for each other, and they always there whenever they needed. Sophie - She and Sophie are both long-best friends, since they were kids. They been friends ever since, and they have lot of common. Caitlin Sparkle treats Sophie like a sister, and they'll never seen splitting up. Eleanor - They both are sisters for a start, and they always sweet together. They do ague a lot of times, and they always care for each other. Caitlin Sparkle treats Eleanor like she's always be her sister from heart, and Eleanor felt she'll always be a sister, and they both are always like bffs. Same with her with Sophie. Leah - Caitlin Sparkle cares for Leah, and treats her like her little sister. They both share a lot of similarities as in, giggling, bubbly and joyful, and they both, and Jenny gets so scared so easy. But even when Caitlin knew, or knows is not real, she finds it as confidence. She always hugs, and hides Leah's eyes, and ears. Tiffany - Tiffany seems to like Caitlin Sparkle, and even when Caitlin feels the same way as friends. But Tiffany concerned it, and admitting she's in love with her. Caitlin Sparkle find it hard to believe, but she still convince Tiffany they better as friends, and decide not to be lesbians cause of Caitlin Sparkle's fears of sexs. Shakil - Shakil was once Caitlin Sparkle's best friend since they were kids before he is now with his new girlfriend. They still like each other, only as friends. They do have few moments during the series, and Caitlin Sparkle think it's the idea not to get back again, and focus on their own friends. Which it's upsets Shakil, and Caitlin's concerns for him is way cute for a reason why he likes her that much, and prefers her as his little sister. They both same age, but they don't think it's illegal for a boy and girl to be in love since childhood. Gallery Caitlin Sparkle and Bobby blushed at each other.png Caitlin Sparkle and Bobby in the concert audience.png Caitlin Sparkle on a bench outside the park.png Caitlin Sparkle admit she has a crush to Bobby.png Caitlin Sparkle (Singing).png Caitlin Sparkle (Superstar Girl).png Caitlin Sparkle (Offical Colour).png Trivia * Caitlin Sparkle was originally going to be as regular character. Instead, changing her character into more interest as a princess for a start. * Caitlin Sparkle was original named as "Isabelle", cause her mum was giving birth and was decide to call her baby Isabelle, but agreed to changed her name to "Caitlin" Sparkle. Caitlin's name is actually Irish, and it's mean pure, and pure means beautiful for English. Which means that Caitlin Sparkle was inspired by Snow White. * Caitlin Sparkle may have a secret hugest crush on Bobby, which is revealed by her Real Life has a secret crush on Bobby's Actor. * Caitlin Sparkle will be part of the Disney Princess line up, since The Singerstars Girls: The Movie will going to be Disney's new upcoming movie, the date will not be revealed. * Caitlin Sparkle inspired by Isabella (From: Phineas and Ferb, cause of her affections towards Bobby. * It's revealed that Caitlin Sparkle is the oldest of the girls group. Cause of her age, and date of birth will revealed in the very first episode of the series. * Caitlin might have secret to like Tiffany, than a friend. Which is finally reveal she prefers her as a sister. * Caitlin Sparkle has a childhood best friend, (which is a boy), she may also have a crush on him. * In live action, Caitlin Sparkle mainly wears a long dress with pink roses, and hearts, and has pink high sandals. Instead of her "The Singerstars Girls" dress.